


Wouldn't Hurt

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Concussions, Fake AH Crew, Head Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: A little doze wouldn't hurt, right?





	

Trevor felt like his brain was lagging behind the world. The pounding didn't help either, making it feel like painful echoes that bounced in his brain.

It reminded Trevor of the horrible migraines he got as a kid. The smallest movement would make his head worse, and any light made him want to throw up. He often did throw up, but sometimes he wasn't even able to stand, let alone make it to the bathroom, which led to Trevor feeling pathetic as he retched into the closest bag or container.

Just like then, all Trevor wanted to sleep the pain off. In fact, sleep sounded _amazing_ right now.

But there was a voice deep down telling him to move, telling him to open his eyes and move. That was ridiculous, though. It would be better to sleep now and move later. The voice was persistent, however, insisting that something was wrong and that Trevor needed to open his eyes.

He felt something warm on him, two thing, actually, two things that grabbed him with a firm grip. He wanted to open his eyes and see what they were, but he was so tired, and the promise of sleep was so close, he’s sure it wasn't important.

Trevor was vaguely aware of someone saying something, trying to speak over the echoing pain in his head. He had to focus to hear what they were saying, something his brain spoke strongly against, but even with the pain and exhaustion, he was curious as to what the voice was saying.

“--please, I need you to open your eyes. Wake up and open your eyes for me, Trevor, please.”

Trevor recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. Was it the nagging voice inside him? No, this seemed like something else, someone else. Why did they want him to wake up? He's tired, he wanted to sleep. Whoever it was, they were still talking, making Trevor's head hurt more. If Trevor opened his eyes, maybe they'll stop talking.

So he does open his eyes, surprised to see the world as blurry. He blinked a couple times, trying to return his eyes to it’s normal state, but it didn't do much. He could, however, now tell that who was speaking to him was Jeremy, lovely Jeremy, who had a laugh that always brought a smile to Trevor's face and a smile that made Trevor fill with joy.

But Jeremy wasn't laughing or smile, no, there was a bad look on him. Trevor couldn't tell what it was, the look on Jeremy's face. He looked… sad. No, worried. Why would he be worried? Was he worried about Trevor? Trevor just wanted to take a quick nap, he was okay.

Trevor watched Jeremy as he looked back at him, watching his eyes dart around Trevor's face. Jeremy shook his head slowly. Trevor took a moment to form the words he wanted to say, his pounding head making it hard to keep a firm grip on the words.

“What's wrong?” Trevor asked before realizing Jeremy had stopped looking at him, yelling something out that Trevor's brain couldn't process to someone. Jeremy looks back down at Trevor, giving Trevor a chance to see Jeremy's eyes start to water before he forced them back.

“You hit your head.” Jeremy says, watching Trevor diligently. Trevor's brain is slow to understand this, and even slower to put the puzzle pieces of how he hit his head together.

Him, Jeremy, and Ryan went to a place to talk to some guys that were being dicks. A warehouse, the detail slowly comes. The guys got violent, and somehow Trevor was over the second floor railing, hitting the concrete ground hard.

Trevor notices that he's in Jeremy's arms, explaining the sudden, extreme pain from his head. He's dizzy, the need to throw up rising inside him. But more than that, he's tired, so very tired. If he just had a quick, few minutes of sleep, he'd feel better. Yeah… he just needs a nap.

“Keep your eyes open.” Jeremy says above him.

“ ‘m tired.” Trevor slowly slurs out.

“I know you are baby, but you need to keep your eyes open.” Jeremy responds. “You can sleep when we get you to Caleb. I promise.” Trevor doesn't understand most of what Jeremy says, his pounding head made thinking hurt. He nuzzles closer to Jeremy's chest, the warmth from Jeremy coaxing Trevor to just keep his eyes closed for a bit.

The voice inside him says to keep his eyes open. The voice inside him says that he needs to stay awake. Jeremy says that Trevor needs to open his eyes. Jeremy now yells for Trevor to wake up, his voice sounding scared.

But Trevor was sure a little doze won't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment please, since AO3 doesn't allow links to donation pages, this is my only form of compensation.


End file.
